


Mind dump

by The_ADHD_child



Category: EXO (Band), Monsta X (Band), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Stray Kids (Band), VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_ADHD_child/pseuds/The_ADHD_child
Summary: Possible book ideas and behind the scenes of current works





	Mind dump

Sooooooo... Because I'm a guy who can't get enough inspiration at times for chapters, I've decided to make this. I'm planning on posting all the little things that come to me for fanfic or story ideas, and hopefully this will help with the chaos of my mind.

Also, I will try to upde my book soon, I just need to smooth out a few things, fill in a few gas and post it.


End file.
